La Danse du Fil Rouge
by Fuyukichi
Summary: [Série d'OS ou drabble] [Saint Seiya The Lost Canvas Chronicles] Lors de leurs missions, les Chevaliers d'Or créent des liens malgré eux avec des personnes inattendues. Et, sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte, ces liens se resserent...


_Bonjour tout le monde ! **La Danse du Fil Rouge** est une série de drabble / OS en rapport avec les Saint Seiya The Lost Canvas Chronicles. Chaque OS ou drabble aura un lien avec un chevalier et ce qu'il a vécu dans son tome Chronicles. Théoriquement, je devrais suivre l'ordre d'apparition des Chronicles... Je ne promets cependant pas un temps donné entre les parutions puisque je n'ai que 3 chronicles._

 _Il est aussi fort possible que je sois un peu (beaucoup) OOC. Je fais de mon mieux pour garder les caractères mais c'est un peu compliqué... ^^' (Je m'excuse aussi pour le résumé, je n'avais strictement aucune idée... Oo')_

 _Donc pour ce premier drabble, on commence avec Albafica !_

* * *

 **Caché par des pétales, protégé par des épines**

Albafica était une rose avec de nombreuses épines. Et, en tant que tel, le Chevalier des Poissons était un être plutôt solitaire, qui évitait de s'approcher des autres tant qu'ils n'étaient pas des ennemis. Albafica s'était donc créé une réputation sans réellement le vouloir et qui, malgré lui, ira jusqu'au bout de le Grèce, si ce n'est de l'Europe.

Cependant, il ne fallait pas se fier aux apparences : malgré sa solitude et son air quelque peu nonchalant, Albafica était probablement l'un des chevaliers d'or les plus fidèles et les plus « gentils » des douze. S'il était seul, c'était pour une raison si importante que les autres durent bien l'accepter. Cependant, quelqu'un ne l'acceptait pas réellement…

Ce quelqu'un s'appelait Pefko. Depuis les évènements survenus sur l'île des docteurs, le jeune garçon n'arrêtait pas un seul instant : quand il n'envoyait pas des lettres au Chevalier des Poissons, il venait tout simplement au Sanctuaire pour lui rendre visite. Et malgré les réticences d'Albafica, Pefko réussissait toujours à entrer dans la douzième maison, chose que même les autres chevaliers n'avaient jamais réussi à faire. Son argument ? « Vous m'avez déjà touché et je ne suis pas mort ». Simple mais efficace.

Ce jour ne dérogeait pas à la règle, au grand damne d'Albafica. Pire, Pefko n'était pas seul et avait réussi à entraîner Agasha avec lui. Depuis quand se connaissaient-ils ? C'était la question qu'Albafica se posait sans cesse depuis l'arrivée des deux personnes dans sa maison. Car, bien sûr, s'il pouvoir accepter un protégé dans sa maison, cela voulait dire qu'il pouvait en accepter deux, qu'importait ses réticences.

« Que faites-vous là ? » Leur demanda-t-il en essayant de paraître le moins suspicieux possible.

Non pas qu'il ne leur faisait pas confiance, mais il avait la nette impression qu'ils lui cachaient quelque chose. Et il n'aimait pas énormément les surprises. Les deux personnes se regardèrent, se sourirent et sortirent du sac de Pefkos un… Tissus sur lequel était cousu un poisson avec une rose dans la bouche. Albafica commença à se demander s'il n'avait pas de sérieux problèmes de vues.

« Joyeux anniversaire, Sire Albafica ! » Lancèrent Agasha et Pefko en chœur.

Albafica cligna des yeux plusieurs fois de suite, ne sachant que dire. Comment savaient-ils !?

« Ce n'est pas grand-chose mais nous avons fait ce mouchoir rien que pour vous ! » Déclara Agasha.

À ses côtés, Pefko acquiesça.

« Nous voulions vous offrir des fleurs, mais nous nous sommes dit que c'était de mauvais goût. » Ajouta-t-il.

Le douzième chevalier d'or ne savait toujours pas quoi répondre à cela. Il était tellement abasourdie qu'il en oublia presque de respirer. _Ils ont fait ça… Pour moi… ?_ La soudaine réalisation que des personnes l'aimait malgré son sang le ramena brutalement sur terre. Lui qui s'attachait toujours à ne pas se lier avec les autres, voilà que deux enfants s'étaient lier à lui et lui à eux sans même s'en rendre compte.

« Sire Albafica, vous pleurez ? »

 _Quoi ?_ Albafica passa sa main sur ses joues pour sentir l'humidité qui coulait de ses yeux. Mince, il ne pensait pas que ça l'avait touché à ce point… !

« Ça ira, ne vous en faites pas. » Finit-il par dire.

Il s'approcha d'Agasha et Pefko et, avant qu'ils n'aient pu bouger – pas qu'ils en aient eu l'intention de toute façon – il les prit dans ses bras. Bien sûr, il avait peur de les empoisonner mais, à cet instant précis, il avait la sensation que rien de mal ne pouvait leur arriver.

« Merci. » Leur murmura-t-il et il sut qu'il les avait touché lorsqu'ils sourirent.

Albafica était une rose avec de nombreuses épines, certes, mais aussi et surtout avec un cœur que deux jeunes personnes avaient réussis à trouver malgré lui.


End file.
